


Magic Ceiling

by littlelovegoblin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Glory Hole, Homelessness, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelovegoblin/pseuds/littlelovegoblin
Summary: You really shouldn't go walking about damaged buildings





	Magic Ceiling

In the darkness of night, a figure crept stealthily through an abandoned office building, scanning the rooms one by one armed with her heavy-duty bolt cutters and a rucksack.   
Tia was on the hunt for copper pipes and after scavaging most of the best buildings in town this was the next best place.   
Destroyed from a fire it remained a shell. The only occupants were a couple of possums and the occasional homeless who'd use the old building as shelter.   
The fire damage left the floors and walls unsteady and Tia stepped gently over the blackened ground aware of the soft wood groaning under her sneakers.   
She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention when faint drunken shouting drifted to her vigilant ears from a couple of homeless men she suspected where on the lower floors. She slunk down a hallway and hoped the next room would be a staff kitchen or something. The meagre copper clippings she's gathered would not be enough to ensure she could keep on top of the rent and she was not about to stoop to more promiscuous methods yet when she had this.  
Opening a soot-covered door Tia's hazel eyes glinted in the dim light when she saw the hinting gleam of metal through a partially damaged wall.   
Forgetting about the fragile floors in her moment eagerness she scurries towards the promising hole.   
Just as she is halfway to her prize Tia hears a warning creek underneath her and she freezes in a second of panic but it was a mistake and the floor broke underneath her feet She felt a moment of hovering before she followed the broken floor.   
She squeezed her eyes shut at the moment but she gets winded when she gets stuck halfway. Her ribs feel tight and painful as she realizes that she fell through a small hole and was now wedged in the floor.  
She tries to push herself up but doesn't budge. The feeling of her legs just dangling makes her belly do flips and she kicks into the air and wiggles her torso the best she could, hoping to somehow wriggle out of the hole in the floor.  
¬   
Meanwhile, in a floor below her, two drunk homeless men bickered loudly over nothing as they shuffled and stumbled through the building to their usual spot. The bearded John swigged from his beer bottle before realizing it was empty and tossed it blindly to the side.   
A large crash followed the bottle and despite his daze he frowned at the unusually large noise and stared after the bottle.   
It was still intact.   
His greasy pal Daniel was still shuffling forward as loud as ever when John tugged at his arm.  
"I-I think-I think sssomething's in there." He slurs unsurely.   
Daniel hazily stares at him before just ambling into the room to investigate where the noise came from.   
The normally observant man almost looked over the swinging legs from the center of the ceiling.  
"Look. Look Joh-John. Tissa thingy."   
They watched mesmerized by the squirming limbs before curiously approaching.   
The legs weren't wildly kicking about as much as gently waving with a defeated aura and Daniel gripped the ankles letting his body weight fall and swung idly as if he was holding onto monkey bars. The unkempt John snickered at his antics and he patted the legs. The screeching from above went unheard.   
John stared for a moment at the ceiling where the legs came from. There was a sliver of an exposed stomach. The skin looked soft and clean, something the two men were not.   
The legs were nice legs he decided. Thighs firm and hips full. He wanted to see more.   
The bearded man clumsily wrested with the jeans button and zipper, hooting in victory when they came undone. The legs wiggled trying to kick but the weight of Daniel pinned them down as he held on. He was too out of it to realize he could let go.   
John tugged the fabric down to the ankles and happily patted and stroked the smooth skin he exposed. Looking back up, to his delight he saw a little white thong that barely covered the vulnerable pussy.   
The tall filthy man crowed in drunken thrill.   
God has gifted him a fine snack this night.   
Reaching up he brushed his fingers against the clothed hole, barely noticing how the legs tried and failed to close together and bar him from the entrance.   
He poked around her pussy with a finger and scratched at the white fabric attempting to tickle, too unobservant to notice he hit the clit and unaware of the gasps coming from above the hole.  
As Daniel hung from the ankles the other poked a dirty fingernail into the fabric and dipped into the hole. The hips jerked and he chuckled amused by his new entertainment.  
He kept this up and got as deep as he could through the fabric but the skinny thong eventually fell to the side and his raw calloused finger slowly thrusted in and out of the little pink hole. Slowly he fucked the pussy with his finger, entertained by the hot walls quivering around his digit, getting wet.  
He stopped for a moment and considered asking his dozing comrade if he wanted a go with the ceiling-cunt but the man seemed to have somehow dozed off from position. The taller man shrugged and looked around for a chair.  
After lazily looking about the room he spotted a thick plastic crate containing a couple of empty beer cans. He shambles over and snatched up the crate, bringing it back over to the legs.  
He was laughing mindlessly at himself as he unsteadily climbed ontop, gripping the feminine legs before him for stability. However, the greasy man rocked forward losing his balance and fell into the legs and face-first into the crotch getting a nose pressed up in the folds of the barely covered heat. His coarse facial hair tickling the skin.  
He snorts a laugh into the wriggling flesh and leans back, hands now gripping the squishy buttocks instead.  
"Ssmells like fresh cunt." He murmured. His hot breath fanning over the sensitive skin. If he could hear her, Tia would be moaning shamefully from that.  
Ripping the pretty thong down to her knees a grin was plastered on his face behind a filthy beard at the sight of an exposed pussy.   
In the dim light, John could see the wetness starting to spread between her thighs and he smashed his face back into her crotch and tilting up to lick along the folds of the pink cunt. The limbs shivered from the motion.  
Motivation drove the man to sloppily lick all over the outside of the glistening cunt with a slimy tongue. When he started to nips at the lips it made the hips jerk forward into his face. He squeezed the ass cheeks with force enough to bruise in an attempt not to fall off his crate. He bit the thigh annoyed, leaving reddening dents in the limb before resuming his meal.  
His tongue was wide and slick and when he started flicking and nipping the sensitive node in the front he almost could've sworn he heard loud filthy moans from above.   
As he continued he noticed the legs seemed to have wrapped around him, pulling him in whilst Daniel now laying fully unconscious below them, snored away. John grinned filthily and wetly ate out the excited cunt.  
The juicy pussy was positively dripping by now and it covered all over the inner thighs and face of its assailant. He ravaged the sensitive flesh and drank in its fluid. Hips jerking with every motion. He was just starting to dip into the hole and get a further taste when the pussy tightened, hip jerked forward and spasmed, cumming a long stream, soaking the face and front of the homeless man.   
He gasped loudly and watched in amazement as the cunt orgasmed before him. Shuddering until it stopped cumming and the legs loosened from their grip around him. He laughed and dove back in to suck up the last of the fluids running from the hole. He nipped the cunt, a lustful gasp going unheard before he climbed off the crate and slumped next to his unaware friend. Licking his lips he stared up at the limp legs before throwing an arm behind his head, laying back and closing his eyes.

In the room above the two sleeping men, Tia panted heavily. Aftershocks made her shudder but limp and she stared at a wall, eyes glazed over from lust. She was unsure what she felt besides pleasure at that moment. Before she felt panic and fear, even disgust but it all melted aware from the assault on her vulnerable nethers. A small voice in the back of her head called her a filthy whore while drool ran down the side of her mouth, she tries to regain her mind from it's pleasure haze and focus on getting out.   
It was difficult and slightly painful when she managed to drag herself from the hole but she quickly pulled her garments back up and grabbed her bolt cutters and ran unsteadily out of the building. She never looked down the hole to try to see her assailant, too afraid of what she might see but she knew she couldn't go back to that building. 'Well...' she thought, as her pussy pulsed and ached for more, 'not for now.' and she darts into the night.


End file.
